


Members Only

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Castiel in Panties, Castiel/OMCs - Freeform, Cock Slut Castiel, Cockwarming, Collared Castiel, Dehumanization, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gags, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Prostitute Castiel, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sex Worker Castiel, Slut Castiel, Spitroasting, Table Sex, Threesome, Twink Castiel, Voyeurism, cockcage, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an exclusive club, members only, and Castiel was one of the perks the members could look forward to when they came in. His only purpose was to provide pleasure for whoever wanted to use him throughout the afternoon and into the early hours of the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Members Only

It was an exclusive club, members only, and Castiel was one of the perks the members could look forward to when they came in. His only purpose was to provide pleasure for whoever wanted to use him throughout the afternoon and into the early hours of the morning.

Today the panties he wore were white lace, his thick plug bright pink and his collar matched. He waited as the matching cockcage was placed on his cock and his leash was attached. On his knees were nondescript pads to prevent damage as he was led to wherever he was wanted.

“Come on.” The leash was tugged and Castiel followed the owner out into the busy floor. There were voices, music and the typical sounds that filled the club as his leash was hooked to the wall, his lace covered ass resting on a cushion.

He never had to wait long once he was led out.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention, an older gentleman with a leer on his face, as the man came up to him and collected his leash to lead him towards a circular sitting area with a table. “Hurry up.” The leash was tugged but Castiel kept up following after the man as they moved through bodies.

He could feel eyes on him but Castiel was used to it. It had been explained to him when he’d applied at the club what the position involved and Castiel was more than happy to take cock after cock. His interview, upon his doctor’s clean bill of health being reviewed, had involved stripping completely before bending over the club owner’s desk and getting fucked by multiple men to make sure he was a good fit.

The owner had evaluated him on how good he felt, his responsiveness, the way he sounded and how he’d looked while he was fucked. Castiel had started work that night and had been the busiest whore working.

Castiel kept following the first man of the night until they finally reached the seating area and the man guided him up into his lap where Castiel was instructed to move.

Hands lightly rested on his hips as he rolled his hips and ground his ass down against the man’s erection getting him harder. He could hear moans at the friction and the way the fingers gripping him tightened so he knew the man was enjoying it.

It was nothing to writhe on someone’s lap but he was stopped and shortly after Castiel found himself sinking down on the man’s cock once his plug was pulled free. He started bouncing up and down, working his hips and body as the man rocked up into him.

Castiel was good at his job but at the man’s insistence he slowed his motions and then picked them up when signaled until the man orgasmed. He moved off the softening cock and reinserted his plug before he returned to the ground.

The _club’s toys_ were to remain on the ground unless in use.

His leash changed hands and he was guided only a short distance over where he remained on the floor between a dark haired man’s legs, a warm cock resting in his mouth as he lazily sucked and moaned around the length. The leash remained wrapped around the man’s fist as he used Castiel’s mouth and Castiel let the man idly stroke his hair, murmuring about Castiel’s mouth and talking to the other people nearby.

Eventually the man instructed him to get him off and Castiel focused on bobbing his head, sucking and using his tongue, until he was swallowing. He licked his lips and sat back waiting for further use.

The next three wanted to fuck his mouth and by the time he was done with them his throat was sore, his voice rough when he spoke. Castiel ended up on a table, ass exposed, as he eagerly accepted a new cock.

It sunk into his wet hole and stretched him full as his fingers gripped the table he was draped over. He knew he shouldn’t enjoy his job as much as he did, fucked and used by countless people each night for most of the week to the point Castiel couldn’t even begin to guess how many times he’d been fucked, but Castiel  _loved_  sex.

He loved the well fucked feeling he went home with at the end of the night.

Balls rested against his ass when the man bottomed out and soon set a hard, fast pace that had Castiel moaning in appreciation. His lips parted and his eyes hooded as he was roughly used by a man chasing his release.

Occasionally the man would tug on his leash causing Castiel to shift and his ass clenched in response. Several members were watching him being fucked and a glance to the side showed the club owner watching him with a look of approval.

“Take it. Take it.” The words were deep and rough, growled out, as the thrusting picked up pace and lost its rhythm.

Castiel was  _very_  good at taking it and he kept his ass tightened down, listening to the man’s moans even as he enjoyed the fucking. There was a sound of satisfaction as that thick cock shoved deep and Castiel knew the man was enjoying himself before he was slipping free.

He received an order to keep his position as another stepped up to push inside and he opened his mouth to accept another cock when a man stepped up to his face. His eyes were hooded as he relaxed his throat and lost himself to sensation of taking it at both ends.

It was a very busy afternoon and before long he was getting a break but by the time he finished he was being told someone had paid for time with him in a back room.

On a plush bed he was tied up, gagged and guided down onto the cock of one of the men in the room. The hands gripping him held him in place as he straddled the naked man’s waist and rocked his hips while the other man stripped, climbing up and tilting him forward to expose his ass.

Lube slick fingers pressed against his full hole, slowly working him open further until he was loose enough to start guiding a second cock inside. The stretch burned as Castiel panted into his gag and twitched on the chest of the first man.

Each inch that pushed in had his eyes rolling and arousal stealing most of his attention. It was better than the times men or women brought him back and stuffed him full of toys. After a bit both men were completely buried inside his ass and then they were fucking into him in rough, quick thrusts.

The one behind him was better able to thrust but the one he was straddling rocked up in him with pleasured groans. They fucked him together, grunting and moaning, as Castiel remained caught between them. Castiel wanted to shove back into them but he was firmly held in place so they could use him as they pleased.

His hole fluttered around them as they thrust into his aching ass and when the first one came he could feel come leaking out of his hole as the other started to get more frantic to reach his orgasm. It came shortly after. The man behind him pulled out and he was guided off the other cock.

They laid him out on his belly to play with his sloppy, stretched hole. Fingers and toys moved over his sensitive rim, pushing inside him to pump in and out, before they were finished with him. He was plugged up, freed and the gag removed so he could be led out of the room on the end of his leash.

It was back into the main part of the club where his boss was coming over with a man. “I hope you enjoyed your time?”

Both men enthused about him and Castiel was rewarded with a pleased expression. They left him and the leash was handed to the man with his boss.

“Mr. Black is an important patron and he’s paid for one of our rooms. Treat him well, Castiel, and you’ll get a nice bonus for tonight’s work.” Castiel nodded and lowered his eyes as he’d been trained. This time he was led to the VIP back room.

The array of toys and the setup had excitement buzzing in his veins. It was more than obvious _Mr. Black_ was one of the more kinky people at the club and judging by the bulge in his pants Castiel was looking forward to finding out how big the man truly was.

By the time his work day was over his muscles were loose, his ass ached in the best ways and Castiel felt completely fucked out. He leaned against the wall in the shower as the water beat down on him as he jerked himself off, moaning and fucking his own fist, until he came with a broken sound.

He left the shower clean from the mess he’d acquired working, hole thoroughly rinsed out and face devoid of dried come.

Castiel tugged on his clothes and shoes, collected his things and went out into the main part of the club where others were cleaning up. “Mr. Black told me you took very good care of him. He said he couldn’t have hoped for a better experience or a better fuck if he’d gone elsewhere.”

He accepted his paycheck, glanced at the impressive number, as he listened to his boss praising him. Castiel left with a smile on his face and when he sank into the seat of his car he winced slightly. It had been a goodnight and he was looking forward to his next day of work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As of 10/20/17: People have clearly enjoyed this fic...I'm a bit lost as to why no one has actually commented on it. Fanfic writers appreciate getting comments on their work in case you were wondering. I'm not the exception to that fact (in fact it is why I'm taking a hiatus from my SPN account). If you're embarrassed that you liked it you can always log off and comment anonymously...


End file.
